


Rainy Day Lazy

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Three's Perfect [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Frottage, Lazy Sex, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: The guys take a rainy day and let themselves be a little lazy.





	

Aaron heard the crack of thunder then the sound of hard driving rain. He turned in bed and snuggled into the body next to him, wrapping his arms around his lover and burying his head against his neck. Breathing deep he let the feel of Derek’s skin flood his senses as the rain poured outside. The rumble in Derek’s chest made Aaron smile as he held him closer. 

“Where’s Spence?” Aaron asked in a low tones as his hands gently caressed Derek’s chest.

“He got up ‘bout an hour ago.” Derek placed a hand over Aaron’s, holding him there. “Hank cried, said he’d take care of it.”

“Hmm, so just us.” Aaron nuzzled the back of Derek’s neck and sighed as he kissed and nipped the sensitive skin making Derek moan.

“Yeah, just us for now.” Derek turned in Aaron’s arms and pulled him closer, kissing him. Aaron moved so he could cover Derek’s body with his own, moving against him. “Aaron,” Derek sighed as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s back and his legs around his waist. He arched up as his breath caught in his throat.

Aaron reached for the bottle of lube that was sitting on his nightstand and lifted just enough to get his hand between them, slicking up their morning erections. Throwing it down he wiped his hand on the bedspread then continued what they were doing previously.

“Hmm, I love waking-up like this.” Aaron took Morgan’s mouth in deep kiss, teasing him open so he could slip his tongue inside. The lover’s mapped each other’s mouths, as they continued moving against each other. The slow lazy frottage kept them both on a pleasant edge. Pleasure spiking, but never urgent.

“You’re just lucky I love you,” Morgan’s breath caught in his throat as Aaron ground his hips against him. 

“I love you, too. I don’t think I’ll ever tire of this. Sometimes, the want of you, of Spencer, it’s a pleasant ache that never seems to go away,” Aaron whispered in Derek’s ear. His tongue darted out and circled around the outer shell. His movements became a little faster, his breathing shallower as he his eyes closed and his head dropped down on Derek’s shoulder. He held on tighter as the pressure built and pulled from his thighs, and around his hips gathering and pooling at the base of his cock. 

“Aaron,” Derek pleaded as he thrust up putting more pressure against both of them. 

Aaron threw his head back, closed his eyes, and his body bowed tightly as his climax shuddered through him, cumming between him and Derek. His movement only faltered for a moment, then he picked-up speed as he kissed his lover again.

Derek thrust up hard then he too was cumming. The two men held on to each other just a little longer as the rain poured outside. They heard soft sounds through the baby monitor as Spencer talked in hush tones to Hank.

Derek’s face softened, and Aaron cupped his cheek.

“It’s sometimes overwhelming, isn’t it?” He smiled at the look of wonder on Derek’s face.

“Yeah, it is. I never understood before Aaron. You’re fierceness, and protectiveness towards Jack. I didn’t truly get it when Haley and Jack went to WitSec. But I do know. I don’t know…” Derek became overwhelmed with emotion as he pulled Aaron back into his arms and held him.

“I know, Der. Believe me I know.” They took a few more quiet moments to themselves, then broke apart to shower. Aaron had plans to make pancakes for breakfast, then help Jack with a project. Derek was originally going to work on one of his properties, but with the rain, he would find something around the house to do.

Spencer had papers he wanted to finish, and a rainy day was the perfect time to get them done. The three men all worked quietly for the day, having a lazy lunch of sandwiches, chips and some raw vegetables. After lunch Derek took over looking after Hank, bringing him down to the living room and putting him in a playpen while he lounged on the couch reading. He smiled at Jack and Aaron as they put together a history project. Aaron making Jack do most of the work, and only helping with some of the harder parts.

Spencer finally wandered back up from his corner of the basement and made dinner. It was Jack’s night to choose a movie, and him being older Aaron was easing up on the rules of what he was allowed to watch. Jack, of course, chose Captain America: Winter Soldier. He fell asleep soon after and Spencer took him to bed, while Derek put Hank down for the night. 

The rain fell softly outside and Aaron stretched out on the couch with a book. It wasn’t long before Spencer was crawling between his legs, his back leaning against Aaron’s front, his own book in hand. Derek was in his workshop working on some plans for a new restoration.

Aaron’s hands carded through Spencer’s hair as he read. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, loving the long, lazy day.

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Spencer murmured as he snuggled down more.

Aaron chuckled as he snaked his hand around Spencer’s chest, holding him close. When he was done reading, the placed his bookmark in the book and set it aside. Bending down he kissed the top of Spencer’s head, then murmured a question.

Spencer stiffened slightly and his breath caught in his throat.

“Yes,” he whispered as he practically threw his book aside. Disentangling himself from Aaron he stood and practically ran to the bedroom, with Aaron laughing at the younger man. When he got there, going at a much slower pace, Spencer was already naked, splayed out on the bed and looking up at Aaron with so much love and emotion it caught in his heart. He quickly stripped and Joined Spencer, kissing him till his lips were swollen and slightly bruised.

“I love you Spencer.” Aaron looked down on the younger man and his heart swelled in his chest and he knew there was no where else in the world he wanted to be, and he hoped that life would bring them many more lazy rainy days.


End file.
